Fishing is a well known vernacular term in industries involved in subterranean drilling and completion activities. Fishing related to the removal from a borehole of a tool that has been dropped or become stuck. Clearly downhole operations of any type can be significantly impeded by a tool in the borehole that does not belong there and hence it is in the interest of operators to remove such “fish” from the borehole.
Over the years the industry has produced many different tools and methods for fishing but it is well known to those in the industry that the possibilities of parameters of a particular fish are endless and accordingly the industry is always receptive to new tools and methods for fish retrieval.